<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Came To Love You by speculum_magicus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28769367">I Came To Love You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/speculum_magicus/pseuds/speculum_magicus'>speculum_magicus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Anal Sex, And So Is Sam...All The Time, Being a teenager is hard, Biology Teacher Gabriel Novak, Blow Jobs, Coming In Pants, De-Aged Sam Winchester Fantasy, Demonstrating Beats Reading or Lecturing, Flashbacks, Flashbacks to Student Sam Winchester, Hand Jobs, Hands On Biology Lesson, M/M, Oral Sex, Pining, Reminiscing About Detention, Sam And Gabriel's First Get-Together, Sam Finally Meets Gabriel Again, Sam Winchester Has a Crush on Gabriel, Sam's First Days At School, Sapiosexual Sam Winchester, Sexual Fantasy, Teacher Crush, Teacher Gabriel (Supernatural), Teacher Sam Winchester, Wet Dream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:54:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28769367</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/speculum_magicus/pseuds/speculum_magicus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since Mr. Gabriel Novak had started teaching at Sam's school, Sam had a crush on him. Several years later, when Sam has become a teacher himself and returns to his former school, he still can't help fantasizing about that gorgeous biology teacher.</p><p><em><strong>Litte disclaimer</strong></em> because I've been asked about it: when Sam dreams and imagines himself being a teenager again, he's ALWAYS seeing/imagining himself as being 18 again because that's the age when he had seen Mr. Novak for the last time. I won't stand for anybody accusing me or assuming that I'm promoting pedophilia.<br/>~~~~~~<br/>Tags will be added with each chapter that is posted.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gabriel &amp; Sam Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Sabriel - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p>„Oh my god, Sam has an erection!” Crowley yelled. A minute later, the entire class laughed and, while pointing at Sam, started chanting the same thing over and over again, “Sam’s got a boner! Sam’s got a boner! Sam’s got a boner for Mr. Novak!” Sam blushed so hard, he feared his entire face would explode any minute now. </p>
<p>“Okay. Alright. That’s enough!” Mr. Novak said, trying to calm down the class. Unfortunately, it didn’t work, and the students just kept chanting and laughing, continuing to mock Sam’s visible tent in his pants. Mr. Novak then started calling on people directly to be quiet and thankfully, slowly but surely it actually started working, the students got quieter with every passing minute. </p>
<p>When everything was quiet again, Sam hesitantly raised his hand. “Mr. Novak, may I be excused for a second?” he asked, unassertive and visibly embarrassed, his voice weak and quiet. “I need to use the bathroom.” Mr. Novak obviously agreed and so Sam hurriedly left the room.</p>
<p>“Have fun jacking off!” Crowley screamed just as Sam reached the door. </p>
<p>“Crowley, that’s enough for today!” Mr. Novak reprimanded Crowley. “Or do you want to tell us about all the times you had and still have an erection whenever Miss Lilith enters the room?” Immediately the whole class started laughing again. </p>
<p>It was the last thing Sam heard before he closed the door behind him and quickly ran straight to the nearest toilet. There, he locked himself inside one of the cubicles and with his back to the door and his eyes closed, he started banging his head against the door. “Fuck! Fuck!” he thought. “I can never go back in there. My life is officially over.” Sam stopped banging his head and glanced down, looking at the giant bulge in his pants, “And all that just because of you!” he angrily hissed at his own erection. Why did Mr. Singer had to be off sick today? And why did Mr. Novak had to substitute for him? And why, oh why… of all possible subjects and topics Mr. Novak could have substituted for, did he have to fill in for sexual education? Sam once again banged his head against the door. If only it hadn’t been for all of that, Sam probably would have gotten through the day, but he must have pissed off a cosmic entity somehow, because lo and behold: he has gotten royally fucked by the universe. </p>
<p>Sam sighed. “What shall I do?” he asked himself hopelessly. “There’s just no way, I can ever go back in there. My life is officially over,” Sam repeated quietly. Then the bell rang, and dozens of young boys flooded the restroom.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>~~µ~~µ~~µ~~µ~~</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucky for Sam, his life hadn’t ended that fateful day oh so many years ago. Instead, Sam had eventually gone back to the classroom, had gotten his things, and had continued living and thriving in school despite all the typical teenage bullies and incredibly immature behavior that came with it. Ultimately, he had graduated and had moved out of the little town that was actually so small that everyone outside of it probably considered it a village and thereby he also had moved out of sight of all these nasty people. It had made Sam stronger and more resilient. Because if he could survive people like Crowley and Lucifer, he could survive anything and anyone.</p><p>And today, he was willing to step back into this world, or more precisely: even step back right into the very same school he just couldn’t wait to leave as a teenager. Sam felt excited. When he and his brother had been teenagers, they both had loathed this place so very much, although for very different reasons. Dean, his older brother, had been a clever kid, but he had always preferred working with his hands and being active to just sitting still and let someone else tell him facts about the world outside. He had been eager to finally get out and earn some money with actual, physical work. Sam on the other hand had loved sitting in school and learning about all kinds of things. He had never shied away from long study sessions in the library or having to do a presentation on a certain topic; he had simply loved researching things. The only reason why he hadn’t been 100% happy in that place were the people he had to share classes with. In Sam’s eyes, there is nothing more enjoyable and exciting than learning new things, which obviously a lot of other students hadn’t agreed with. It’s why he had loathed them then and hated lazy students now. </p><p>After they had finished school, Dean, though having a passion for reading romance novels no one officially knew about, had become a mechanic while Sam had gone to university to become a teacher. Admittedly, it hadn’t been his first choice, that had been studying law, but after only one semester, he had concluded that it just wasn’t for him. Instead, he had reminisced about his favorite teacher and decided to pursue a career as a teacher himself. The disciplines Sam had chosen were English literature, history, and Latin. It had been a mouthful, he knew that, but in all honesty if only it had been possible, he would have studied even more disciplines, but everything has its limitations. And so, after long consideration, he had settled for those three, though Latin was basically just a nice addendum, no school he ever applied to was actually still teaching Latin. And even if he had found a school where he could teach it, he wouldn’t have wanted to be there anyway. The only school he ever wanted to work in, the only school he ever wanted to return to, was the one and only school that had a teacher called Mr. Gabriel Novak as one of their staff members. </p><p>Mr. Gabriel Novak… just the sound of that name made Sam still shiver all over. Mr. Novak had arrived at their school when Sam was just 14, and he had a crush on him ever since Mr. Novak first reprimanded Lucifer for calling someone a homo as a curse word. Sam had never thought about another boy or had objectively even thought it were possible to think of a boy as attractive, but then that damn new teacher arrived and *bam* he was irrevocably sure that he definitely could fall in love with someone’s beard stubbles to the same degree as he loved someone else’s long hair. That moment changed a lot in Sam’s inner life. As confusing as teenage years are, this only made things ten times worse. It took a really long time before he spoke to Dean about his thoughts and feelings, and even though Dean sometimes tended to tease him about it in private, he always fully supported his little brother and kept his secret in public. </p><p>Sam took a deep breath and though his heart was pounding like it would explode out of his ribcage any moment now, he smiled and started walking towards his new place of work and old familiar place of memories. When he entered the building, he was immediately overwhelmed by the smell of the school… the smell of certain plants that were miraculously still the same (or at least of the same type), the smell of tons of paint, oozing from the art projects displayed in the entrance hall, the odor of sweat and exhaustion, fuming from the general direction of the gym, and finally simply the smell of this particular school. The one smell that, just a whiff of it is enough, makes everyone remember their days in school and in Sam’s case, reminded him of all the things that he had learned to overcome since he had left this place. </p><p>“Sam? Sam Winchester?” a familiar voice asked. Sam turned his head and saw the old janitor locking one of the supply closets. “Yes, it’s you.” He added.</p><p>Sam smiled. “Hello, Mr. Abraxas.” </p><p>“My god, Sam Winchester… I never thought I’d see you again. What brings you back to our halls? Don’t tell me you’ve got children old enough to be admitted to school here?!”</p><p>“Actually, I’m back in my function as a teacher.” </p><p>Mr. Abraxas seemed to be taken back for a moment before smiling brightly. “Of course, you are. If I ever expected a student to come back as a teacher, my bet would have been on you.” He laughed. “Well, I guess in that case it’s best if I point you towards the newly build offices of our secretary and our always delightful principal, Mr. Singer. I don’t want you to get into any kind of trouble because of me.” Mr. Abraxas smiled again and walked Sam to the office of Mrs. Mosley, the current school secretary. </p><p>After Sam was done with all the paperwork, he was handed a key to the school, and was officially introduced to the entire staff by principal Singer. Quickly he was swarmed by some of his old teachers and now colleagues and a lot of new faces, who all warmly welcomed him to his new job. And though Sam was very polite to everyone, he inadvertently couldn’t help but let his eyes wander, searching for Mr. Novak. But as much as he looked, he just couldn’t find him amongst the staff. Immediately his heart dropped, fearing that despite his still young age, Mr. Novak must have left this school. Sam stayed friendly and polite and chatted a lot, but deep inside he felt like his carefully plotted plan of the future and his main motivation throughout his studies, had suddenly entirely vanished, making his plan seem more like a house of cards instead of a well-thought-out and meticulously planned house built with a sound foundation and a solid structure. </p><p>After his introduction, Sam followed one of the other teachers to their classroom. As it was his first day in school, he was supposed to shadow a few of them during today’s lessons in order to get to know some of his future classes. The first class was English in year 5 and rather uneventful… most of his students were horrible when it came to Grammar, so basically nothing he hadn’t seen and experienced a hundred times over. After that, he left the class and walked around school to get to his next classroom. </p><p>Though it was prohibited to run around in school, Sam hurried and walked swiftly as the next room was almost at the other end of the school. Around midway and while constantly trying not to bump into students, he suddenly stopped dead in his tracks. There was a window wall on his right-hand side and through those windows, he was able to look straight into the school yard and some of the classrooms across of it. He absentmindedly took a peek and *boom*! A student straight forward bumped into him from behind. Though the student said sorry, Sam didn’t even register… neither the excuse nor the bumping into him before that because there it was… the reason he was there in the first place… or rather, there HE was. He, who had relentlessly encouraged Sam whenever Sam felt low and who thought of his intelligence and thirst for knowledge as something praiseworthy. He, who had made Sam question his sexual orientation at an early age. He, who had made Sam become very clever with learning how to hide a boner, because he constantly had one around him. And he, who Sam had sex dreams about even to this day. He had fantasized about this day so many times. He had imagined seeing Mr. Novak after all these years and obviously he wouldn’t have aged a day while Sam would have been all grown up and therefore able to see eye to eye to his former teacher and… and… and then the bell rang, and Sam was torn out of his daydream. “Shit!” he swore and ran to his next classroom. </p><p>Once he reached his destination, he hurriedly introduced himself and was then offered a seat at the back of the classroom. Some of the girls sniggered, but he attributed that to typical schoolgirl behavior. Or at least he did so until he had reached the empty seat in the back of the classroom, because once he sat down and put his schoolbag on the ground, he realized that he had a semi-boner. “Son of a bitch!” Sam cursed in his mind. Even after all these years, he STILL couldn’t fully control his dick around Mr. Novak. Sam smiled. “I’m still no better than any of these fucking teenagers around here.” For a split-second, Sam had a flashback to when Crowley had called him out on his boner in class and feared somebody would do the same right now, but then Sam remembered his age and status and was somehow confident that this wouldn’t happen today. </p><p>The lesson Sam was listening to was very interesting, it was something about supply and demand and about the various functions of price as a concept. When the students were working in group projects, Sam first made sure that his little friend had come down before deciding to walk around. Some of the girls still giggled when he looked over their shoulder and asked them questions, but he was determined not to let them unsettle him. The class seemed nice and he was already looking forward to teaching them English this school year. </p><p>Sam continued his travels through various classrooms and once it was time for lunch, Sam hoped -and feared- to see Mr. Novak again. But apparently, he was out of luck once again as Mr. Novak had left school early due to some unforeseeable personal emergency. And as silly as it sounded, but Sam almost believed he might have only imagined seeing his high school crush again… believed that the sighting from just a few hours ago might have only been a mirage. But of course, if that had been the case, his colleagues wouldn’t have told him that he had just missed Mr. Novak. </p><p>And so, Sam’s first day back in school came and went rather uneventful. When Sam came home after work, he was greeted by the utter silence of his apartment and it was then that he realized just how loud the students and school in general actually had been. After he took off his shoes and jacket, put away his schoolbag, and sat down on his couch, he suddenly felt really tired. Sam looked towards the kitchen and contemplated what he could eat, fighting the urge and longing of the body to rest after a day full of excitement and stress. And as he thought about food combinations for a meal, refusing to stand up and look for something in his fridge and cupboards, he inadvertently slowly drifted away into a dreamlike state. </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>~π~~π~</p>
</div><p>
  <em>He was back in school. It was late in the day and Sam was strolling through the empty corridors. With no real destination in mind, he absentmindedly walked the same route he had walked earlier this morning and once he was back in the corridor with the window wall, he dared to take a peek outside. Slowly, his eyes wandered through every classroom across the school yard he could see and then all of a sudden, there he was. It was the same room in which he had seen him earlier today. There was Mr. Novak. Sam stepped closer to the window and tried to get a better look at him and what exactly he was doing. But unfortunately, Sam was only able to see Mr. Novak hunched over his desk.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And so, Sam opened the door and stepped outside, crossed the school yard swiftly, his eyes glued to the classroom Mr. Novak was in, his heartbeat quickening with every step he took. After Sam stepped into the schoolhouse again, he quietly closed the door behind him and just as quietly walked past the empty classrooms until he ultimately reached the one Mr. Novak was in. The door was wide open and rather than immediately waltzing in, Sam hesitated and stopped a few steps before it as he heard soft moans coming from Mr. Novak’s classroom. Sam swallowed hard, his throat dry, his dick suddenly showing its interest. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sam tiptoed to the door and took a glimpse into the room. Reflexively, he immediately glued his body to the outside wall again. “No, that can’t be.” Sam thought. “It’s impossible!” he tried to rationalize the sight to himself. “I must have misread what I have just seen.” He concluded, and so he slowly made another attempt to glance into the room. But nope, once he stealthily took another glimpse, all he could see was the same sight as before: Mr. Novak was sitting at his desk, leaned back in his chair, masturbating while watching porn. Sam took a deep breath and apparently made too much noise, because suddenly Mr. Novak’s eyes were on him. “My, my, my… what have we here?” Mr. Novak said and whistled through his teeth. “Little Sam Winchester… what a surprise.” He continued. “You aren’t allowed to be in here after school hours, don’t you know that?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes, sir.” Sam answered hoarsely. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m afraid that’s not good enough for me, Sam. I think you need to be punished for your misdemeanor.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No, sir. Please. Don’t!” Sam pleaded, suddenly realizing that his body was that of an eighteen-year-old again while Mr. Novak still looked exactly the same as he did when Sam had left school. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh yes, Sam. I’m afraid so. Come into the room and close the door behind you.” Sam did as he was told, suddenly filled with guilt and blind obedience. Mr. Novak closed his laptop and put it away. “Stand before my desk, Sam.” Mr. Novak commanded. Sam did as he was told. Meanwhile, Mr. Novak made no attempt to hide his erect penis whose tip was still poking over the hemline of his shorts. “You know you’ve violated school regulations, don’t you?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes.” Sam squeaked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“And you know that I must punish you for this behavior, don’t you?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes.” Sam replied, defeated and yet aroused.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m just not sure what to do about it.” Mr. Novak contemplated.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Mr. Novak, I’m begging you: please let me go. I won’t tell anyone what I saw.” Sam said, shooting a quick glance at the bulge in Mr. Novak’s shorts before looking into Mr. Novak’s eyes again. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh, so now you didn’t just walk around in school after school hours, but you also saw something you shouldn’t have seen?” Mr. Novak asked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes. I mean, no, sir.” Sam replied hastily.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I don’t believe you, Sam.” Mr. Novak said. “So, tell me… what exactly did you see?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Nothing, Mr. Novak, sir.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Nothing?” Mr. Novak asked, unconvinced.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes, I saw absolutely nothing.” Sam replied in a shaky voice, shooting another quick glance at Mr. Novak’s open pants and the outline of his cock pressing against the shorts Mr. Novak was wearing. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh… I see.” Mr. Novak concluded after having followed Sam’s eyes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mr. Novak stood up and now stood so close to him; Sam was able to feel the other man’s breath on his skin. Sam’s heart that was already beating really fast somehow found a turbo setting and started beating even faster while his cock decided that it was definitely interested in the tension that was building up in that room. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I guess if YOU didn’t and still can’t see anything, then,” Mr. Novak’s right hand shot forward and stroked over the bulge in Sam’s pants, “I guess I also didn’t see this, right?” Sam moaned loudly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Interesting. I guess seeing as you are a teenager this has nothing to do with the things you didn’t see, right?” Mr. Novak whispered in Sam’s ear. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sam moaned again, “No.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Alright. I guess that means that I also don’t really need to punish you for your behavior then, right?” Mr. Novak whispered again, continuing to stroke Sam’s bulge. “Guess we could simply agree that I didn’t see you walking around here after school hours while you didn’t see me jerking off in this classroom, right?” Mr. Novak nibbled on Sam’s ear.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Rrrright.” Sam agreed breathlessly, longing for Mr. Novak to not just stroke him through his trousers, but to actually stroke his dick directly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yeah, maybe that’s what we should do.” Mr. Novak concluded, opening Sam’s pants with one hand and letting his hand now glide into Sam’s boxershorts until he finally wrapped his hand around Sam’s cock. “Fuck!” Sam cursed, gasping for air as Mr. Novak slicked Sam’s length with precome and tightened his grip before starting to move his hand, slow and steady, along the entire length.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Only problem is, I’m not sure what we are supposed to do about this.” He whispered as he now began to stroke Sam in earnest. “I mean, obviously you could walk outside with it, but I’m not sure how people will react when they see it. Plus, I’m usually not one to let punishments go to waste. I’m a man of my word and rarely go back on it.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sam’s breath hitched and he cursed again. All he could think about was how he wished Mr. Novak would just bend him over the desk and fuck him dry as punishment for peeping on him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m really not sure what to do with you, Sam. What do you think? Shall I just let you go with a warning or-” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No!” Sam almost screamed. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mr. Novak leaned back, looking deep into Sam’s eyes again, he asked, “Something you want to tell me, Sam?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes, Mr. Novak.” Sam’s voice hitched again.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“So? What is it? I’m waiting.” Mr. Novak exhaled against Sam’s mouth.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I… erm, think you should still punish me. After all, I did something wrong and if you let me off the hook now, who knows what will happen once other students hear about you breaking your own rules.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Interesting.” Mr. Novak said. “And what do you think should be your punishment? Because, trust me, I’ve got plenty of ideas… especially for that wonderful mouth of yours.” Mr. Novak said, licking seductively over his own lips. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Whatever. I don’t care.” Sam announced, breathless. “Just please let me feel you! Make me suck your cock or bend me over this table and fuck me, I don’t care just…. Please! Please! I’m begging you!” Sam pleaded, being well-aware that Mr. Novak hadn’t exactly slowed down his movements and that he was dangerously close to coming.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Interesting.” Mr. Novak remarked. “Now what if I decided to put my own mouth to some good use?!” Mr. Novak asked letting his other hand now also wander inside of Sam’s boxershorts but towards Sam’s ass while simultaneously continued stroking Sam’s cock. “Would you like that?” he asked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Breathing heavily, Sam looked down at his teacher and exclaimed pleadingly, “Yes. Please do it!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yeah, thought so, Sam. But I’m not going to do that because that would be a reward. Instead, I’m going to make you come in your pants and then make you go outside into the world, so that everyone can see what you did.” Sam moaned, trying his best to delay his orgasm. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I want everyone to see you do a walk of shame with the evidence still visibly staining your pants.” Sam moaned again, finding Mr. Novak’s strokes now almost unbearably hard not to enjoy. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I want everyone you pass in the street to see your stained pants and wonder who jerked you off and where. I want them to wonder whether or not you came on your own just because you saw someone so sexy, you couldn’t control your own impulses and came in your pants.” Sam groaned loudly, feeling that he was dangerously close to his tipping point now. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I want everyone to see you hiding behind walls and hedges, trying to sneak home without anyone seeing that you jizzed your pants.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Fuck! Oh god, Mr. Novak!” Sam spat out as he felt his orgasm washing over him and hot come soaking his boxershorts as Mr. Novak kept pumping his dick. Sam leaned forward, steading himself on Mr. Novak’s shoulders. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“That’s it.” Mr. Novak’s said. “That’s my boy.” He encouraged Sam. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Fuck! Fuck! That felt so good, Mr. Novak.” Sam breathed as he shuddered with aftershocks.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yeah, that’s it, Sam. Just keep going. I want everyone to see what a big boy you are. I want everyone to see the giant load you are squirting.” Mr. Novak spoke calmly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sam leaned against Mr. Novak’s shoulder now, resting his head on it. “That was fantastic big boy. You did well! I just can’t wait to tell everyone in school about it and ask who else wants a piece of you.” Mr. Novak whispered.</em>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>~π~~π~</p>
</div><p>Suddenly Sam realized what Mr. Novak had just said and as he jerked his head up in his dream, he simultaneously did the same in reality and thereby woke himself up.</p><p>Confused, Sam looked around. He was at his own home. It had become dark around him, but he was definitely home. He tried to move and suddenly realized that his pants were wet. “Oh great.” Sam rolled his eyes while laughing. “Guess I’m truly back to being a teenager again.” </p><p>Still laughing, he stood up and walked towards the bathroom where he got rid of all off his clothes and took a shower. He then walked into the kitchen to finally eat something. After that he went straight to bed, hoping to dream of Mr. Novak again – though preferably this time just in the form of a normal dream and not a wet dream.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>~µ~~µ~~µ~~µ~</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next two days Sam went to school and, because he was now teaching his own classes, somehow still missed out on meeting his previous favorite teacher; though admittedly, he saw glimpses of him through windows and in large crowds in the distance.

</p><p>On the fourth day of school, Sam was asked to substitute for another teacher and do detention in the afternoon. Given that Sam didn’t have a lot of work to do he agreed. And so it came that in the afternoon, he was sitting in the same room as he had dreamed about just a few nights ago. He sat at the same desk as the dream version of Mr. Novak had, and before him there were about eight students sitting behind desks all across the room. </p><p>As everyone in the room had things to do, Sam watched the young people work on their things for a while before his thoughts began to wander again. Sam looked at one boy in particular. Not that the boy looked anything like him at that age, but still… based on his all in all behavior and knowing that he was one of the better students in school and had only gotten into detention because of a stupid mistake, Sam suddenly remembered his own one and only time he had to go to detention. </p><p>It had been shortly after Crowley and the rest of the class had laughed about him because he had had a boner during Mr. Novak’s class. Though Dean was usually the violent one, it had been Sam who, to defend his own honor, had beaten up Crowley after he had made fun of him. As a punishment both, he and Crowley, had to go to detention, supervised by Mr. Novak. </p><p>Sam stood up from the desk and walked aimlessly through the classroom. Suddenly he remembered how that one faithful detention had turned into something pornographic in his own head and had featured in his dreams for many years to come. He remembered the way he had to control himself during those fateful hours. But as he was a teenager at that time, he hadn’t been able to fully control himself yet. Instead, he had let his thoughts wander while being supervised by Mr. Novak. Who could blame him? </p><p>Sam sat down at his desk again and now sitting where Mr. Novak had sat so many years ago, he suddenly started remembering… remembering all the details of that fateful afternoon. He remembered the way Crowley and he had been separated by several desks and that, while Crowley had been sitting a couple of rows behind him, Sam had actually been sitting in the very first row, only a few steps away from Mr. Novak. Suddenly he remembered that, while working on his essay, he at one point had gotten entirely lost in watching, observing Mr. Novak’s face and the things he was doing, fascinated and captivated by every little movement Mr. Novak’s face did while reading and thinking. Mr. Novak had brought tests he had intended to correct during detention, and he had been so lost in his task that he hadn’t even realized that he had a pen stuck between his teeth, gnawing at it absentmindedly. </p><p>When he once again had grunted, softly complaining nonverbally about a student, Sam hadn’t been able to help himself but focus on those lips, imagining all the things they could do to him. He had looked at them and had tried to imagine how it must feel like to touch, to feel, to kiss those lips. He had tried to imagine what it must feel like to caress this face; what it must be like to feel those lips wandering all over one’s own body. He had checked where Crowley was sitting, making sure that there was no risk of him disrupting Sam’s thoughts. </p><p>And even though Crowley was usually very audible, he had surprisingly stayed mostly quiet during their detention. Sam hadn’t been sure why, but he sure as hell wasn't about to complain about it. Instead, Sam had focused on Mr. Novak again and had gone back to his fantasy world… he had begun imagining what it must feel like to be completely alone in this room with Mr. Novak, had imagined that Crowley -for some inexplicable reason- didn’t have to be there anymore and that it had been just him and Mr. Novak. He had fantasized that school wasn't filled with other students and teachers but that it was just the two of them in the entire schoolhouse. The two of them entirely alone hidden from anyone. </p><p>After having focused on only Mr. Novak’s lips for a while, Sam had let his eyes wander over Mr. Novak's entire face back then and the way his smile had made those little crinkles around his eye even more prominent every time he saw something that delighted him in one of the tests. Sam had looked at Mr. Novak's hands and had started fantasizing about having those hands on him…touching him all over. Sam had looked from Mr. Novak’s face down to the table and up to Mr. Novak’s face again, and he had imagined pushing all those papers off the table, demanding of Mr. Novak to take him as he pleases right then and there, allowing him to do to him whatever he wanted to. </p><p>Suddenly, Sam had heard Crowley clearing his throat and he was reminded of the fact that he wasn’t entirely alone with Mr. Novak. And so, Sam had adjusted his fantasy accordingly. He had let his eyes wander once again and had observed that the desk was entirely closed at the back of it, thereby denying Sam the sight of Mr. Novak’s legs and feet while sitting at it. After a quick look back at Crowley and being satisfied by the fact that Crowley was busy with writing his essay, Sam had looked at the desk in front of him again, imagining that instead of offering his service on the desk, he would have rather sneakily crawled into the space under it. He had imagined Mr. Novak continuing to correct the tests while he, Sam, would have offered his oral services to keep Mr. Novak calm and chilled out. </p><p>He remembered how he had imagined that he would scream and beg and suck and simply serve Mr. Novak in everything he might demand of him. Sam remembered how his teenage brain had adored Mr. Novak and had spent every waking hour fantasizing about him. Sam in the now time couldn't help but smirk as he looked at those eight students in front of him, wondering if either of them had a crush on one of their teachers. Of course, he wasn't as presumptuous as to assume that any one of them was fantasizing about him. Clearly, he wasn’t THAT egotistical. Smirking, he thought to himself if it was possible that at least one of them maybe even had a crush on Mr. Novak. Because, obviously, Mr. Novak had aged quite a bit since he had seen him last, but he assumed that Mr. Novak still was reasonably handsome despite his age. </p><p>Sitting at the other side of detention, Sam wondered what Mr. Novak would have said or even would have done, if only Sam had told him that he liked him. He probably would have simply smiled politely and thanked him for his honesty. With emphasis on “smiled, but not laughed.” Sam was certain, Mr. Novak wouldn't have made fun of him, not like other teachers. Sam knew that. But he also knew that Mr. Novak probably would have said some nice words, something not to hurt Sam's feelings, but still firm and determined to communicate that he wasn't interested in seeing in Sam anything but a student, a minor even! </p><p>Suddenly Sam thought about how weird his previous behavior must have been to Mr. Novak at certain times. He remembered the time he anonymously gave Mr. Novak a small chocolate heart for Valentine's Day, hoping that he would, or rather wouldn't, know that it was him who had given it to him. Gifting chocolate was a tradition at their school. It usually happened two to three times a year that they were celebrating something, for example Valentine’s Day (a chocolate heart), Christmas (chocolate Santa) or Easter (chocolate Easter bunny), and gave people the opportunity to anonymously gift chocolate to other people. </p><p>This tradition usually took place only between students, but some students, for their own personal reasons, tended to gift chocolate to their teachers as well. A lot of female students did so, especially to male teachers they adored. Which didn’t mean that some boys didn’t gift chocolate to female teachers as well, though they were clearly in the minority. </p><p>Sam looked at the students before him now and drifted back into his fantasy. He remembered how he had felt during his own detention, he remembered how difficult it had been for him to breathe steadily, trying not to raise alarms on why he was suddenly breathing much heavier and why he was constantly readjusting his sitting position. He remembered how he had wished for Mr. Novak to punish him for daring to get hard during one of his lessons, nay even worse: during his detention. </p><p>He remembered that he had wished those hands and lips on his body. Remembered how he had wished Mr. Novak would find a fictitious reason for him to do many more detentions, but all with the same outcome: them having a good time. Obviously, Sam knew or at least now he knew that it was absolutely ridiculous to think those things, but he had been a teenager and teenagers often had weird thoughts. He remembered how he had wished Mr. Novak would edge him as punishment for his misbehavior. </p><p>Sam continued remembering and fantasizing what he would have loved for Mr. Novak to have done to him then, and even what he wished he would do to him now - even though he hasn't seen him properly yet since he came back - when he suddenly heard a knock on the door. “Shit!” Sam thought to himself and out of reflex, he said “Come in!” towards the door.</p><p>And then suddenly time stood still as it finally happened… the door opened and in the door frame, a small man (at least compared to Sam’s height) appeared. After four days, there he finally was only a few feet away from him: Mr. Novak. The bell rang and immediately all students hurriedly left the room, leaving Sam still sitting behind the desk. And it was when he tried to stand up that he realized that he had a massive boner. Embarrassed but also smirking he tried his best to hide his reaction as he stood up while Mr. Novak quickly crossed the room, smiling as he always does. </p><p>“Oh my God, I can’t believe it! Sam Winchester… what a delight! It's so nice to see you again!” he said. Sam smiled and shook the other man's hand, trying to look simply pleasantly surprised to see his old teacher again instead of hungry for his touch. He was trying his best to masquerade his nervousness, anticipation, and actual satisfaction of seeing him again. Sam searched for something to say but was actually entirely lost for words. Before him stood Mr. Novak… and all those years in which he hadn’t seen him, had only made him more attractive: the once beardless face was now filled with a big bushy beard with slight streaks of grey, and Sam loved it. </p><p>“Just look at you!” Mr. Novak said, making a hand motion for Sam to spin around, so he could have a proper look at him. “Don't get me wrong you've grown so much, I don't mean just in height, but wow, I'm impressed!” Mr. Novak exclaimed, excited. Sam blushed hard and retorted, “Look who's talking! The last time I saw you, you didn't have much off a beard and now…” </p><p>“I know, I know.” Mr. Novak said. “Everything was solely in my natural brown hair color, and now look at me… my hair and beard have started getting grey spots everywhere! But you know what? I'd like to think it makes me look sexy!” They both laughed and Sam said, “Yeah, absolutely. Incredibly sexy,” trying to make it sound more lighthearted and funny rather than acknowledgment of the very fact and flirty attempt.</p><p>“Well, not that you or any of your generation would think that, but you know. People my age might consider me a catch.” Mr. Novak told Sam, still beaming his warmest smile. “Anyway, I heard you have come back, and I couldn't believe my ears, so obviously I had to see it for myself.” Mr. Novak said, now leaning against the table. </p><p>“Yeah, well… what can I say? I just couldn't resist the meatloaf in the cafeteria. I just had to come back here, so I could eat it until the end of my life.”</p><p>“Oh yeah, the meatloaf. Absolutely! That's great to hear.” Mr. Novak giggled, “The meatloaf is definitely worth coming back for!” They both laughed. “But is that truly the only reason why you came back here?” Mr. Novak asked innocently, still smiling brightly. “I mean, not that I would imagine you need another reason, but just out of curiosity. I know there are a lot of great schools in other, much bigger and livelier, cities, so how come you came back here?” Mr. Novak asked, truly interested. </p><p>Sam smirked. “I... I don't know. I just felt like… I don't know. I guess, despite everything, I still really enjoyed my time at this school and somehow I just wouldn't mind spending some more time here.” </p><p>Mr. Novak looked incredulous and unbelieving. “Really?” he asked, “I thought someone as young and handsome as you would have taken a job anywhere but here.” Sam smirked again and they both heard the school bell ring again.</p><p>“Guess, it's time to go home,” Mr. Novak said. “But if you don't mind and are interested, I would really like to continue this talk at another point in time. You know, as the proper colleagues that we now are.” Sam giggled like he hadn't giggled in years, agreeing to get a beer with his former teacher. “I mean… you are of age, aren't you?” Mr. Novak asked.</p><p>“I don’t know. Let me check first!” Sam laughed and made a show of taking his ID out to have a dramatic look at it. “Well, it says on here that I was born 25 years ago, so I guess I’m juuuuust old enough to have a drink, aren’t I, Mr. Novak?” Sam asked cheekily and saw how Mr. Novak flinched for a second when he heard Sam use his title rather than his first name. But as Mr. Novak didn’t say anything about the reason for his reaction, Sam let it slip. </p><p>Eventually, Mr. Novak did open his mouth and said, “Sam, I'm sorry, I would really like to keep on chatting with you, but I actually have an appointment.” </p><p>“Yeah, sure. That's fine,” Sam said, “maybe another time. Maybe tomorrow or on the weekend?” he asked, hopeful. </p><p>Mr. Novak, who had slowly been walking backwards towards the door, halted for a minute and suggested the next Saturday for a round of beer and old stories. Sam agreed. “Great! See you around, Mr. Winchester.” Mr. Novak said. </p><p>And just like that Mr. Novak was out of the door and Sam was all alone again. Immediately he looked down on himself, happy that he was able to hide his erection behind a schoolbook he had been keeping firmly in his hand the entire time. Sam exhaled a deep breath he didn’t know he had been holding in and just like that, he suddenly felt as light as a feather and as happy as a young child getting all their presents for their birthday all at once. </p><p>He had finally met his former teacher again and despite having fantasized about him for ages and fearing that maybe seeing him would result in disappointment because he might have extenuated, embellished his idea of him, he was happy to realize that Mr. Novak was actually just as he remembered him. He was nice and appreciative and kind. And so, Sam went on with his day: he went home, cooked some nice dinner, and if anybody accused Sam of having another wet dream that night, who could blame him? </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>~~µ~~µ~~µ~~µ~~</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The final workday of the week went quite normal, surprisingly uneventful even. So, Sam decided to get ready for Saturday. He was looking forward to it with all his senses and wanted to be prepared for it as much as possible. That’s why he spent all of his Saturday morning cleaning his apartment – you never know how the night might end, right? And after all, Sam’s allowed to dream, isn’t he? </p><p>They had agreed to meet up for a beer and Sam arrived early at the bar, nervously keeping an eye out for Mr. Novak. It was supposed to be just the two of them… nobody else was invited to join. Sam was sure that, if he had asked other people to join as well, it wouldn’t have been a problem, but this moment was too precious for him and he hoped nobody else would join them once they arrived at the bar. Sam was dressed in a pair of tight blue jeans that were accentuating his nice ass, and a checkered flannel on top of a tight black shirt, giving him the option to take the flannel off any time he wanted to and show off his muscular arms and abs. </p><p>Sam tried to appear calm while waiting, trying not to show his impatience for the moment he had been waiting and looking forward to for years. Sam was especially nervous regarding the way Mr. Novak would see and treat him. Would he still see him as just a student – pardon! - former student, or would he admit that Sam was now an actual adult around the same age he himself had been when he started working at their school? Though Sam had used an unhealthy amount of deodorant and some nice perfume Dean had given him years ago, he was still afraid that he might be sweating like a pig because he was just so darn excited to finally be alone with Mr. Novak. Well, obviously not entirely alone, there would be an entire bar filled with people, but at least as alone as possible. It reminded Sam of a couple of afternoons he had spent with Mr. Novak alone after school. Not detention or something naughty of course, but afternoons where they just sat together, and Mr. Novak advised Sam on options what to do once he finished school.</p><p>On such occasions, the two of them sat together in the school cafeteria, drinking soft drinks (Sam) and coffee (Mr. Novak) while discussing options for Sam’s future. Sam immediately cut those thoughts short as he didn't want to get another boner, especially not in public. Anxious, Sam looked at his watch, hoping Mr. Novak wouldn’t stand him up. And it was right that instant that Sam suddenly heard a motorcycle approaching. He looked up and indeed: it was Mr. Novak on his motorcycle. Sam observed the arriving man and just the sight of him, all dressed in leather, sitting on his bike, got his heart pumping like crazy. </p><p>Sam watched as Mr. Novak parked his motorcycle, took his helmet off, and shook his head, putting his hair in an adorable disarray. He watched him zip open his jacket, take it off, and wear it in his hand while walking closer and closer to Sam. Sam KNEW it was impossible, but he could swear that, as he was watching Mr. Novak approach, everything was happening in slow motion! Sam simply looked at Mr. Novak, his heart pumping like crazy, desperately trying to memorize as much of this sight as possible, so he could use it for future reference while jerking off. </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    </p>
</div><p>Cool as cucumber, Mr. Novak came closer and closer, a bright smile on his face. Once they greeted each other, they immediately went inside, and quickly decided to take their drinks in a booth and order something small to eat. </p><p>At first, the two of them just looked at each other, smiling, not quite sure how to start the conversation, but once they did, they didn’t stop for the entire evening. Mr. Novak, always the professional, caught himself quicker than Sam did and asked him about his life since he had left school, and Sam answered. He told him about his time at university and his motivation for not only becoming a teacher, but also for decidedly wanting to return to their particular school. </p><p>And then it was Mr. Novak’s turn to tell, but unfortunately, he simply answered, “Same old, same old.” Sam was a bit disappointed, having expected more, but then again: it was the most Mr. Novak-thing he could do.</p><p>“So… no groundbreaking news, then? No wedding? No children?” Sam asked. Mr. Novak’s face contorted in pain even before Sam had spoken the last word. Sam immediately recognized that he had made a mistake and quickly tried to backpaddle. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to-“</p><p>“No, no, no! It’s alright!” Mr. Novak said with a throwaway gesture. “It’s just that you’re all grown up now and you did all those great things. Meanwhile, I was stuck here. Everything changed while I stayed the same.” Mr. Novak said, low-spirited. </p><p>Sam knew better than to interrogate his old teacher, so instead he tried to lighten the mood by telling Mr. Novak about Dean owning a garage now. Just as Mr. Novak was about to ask further questions, their food came and they both enjoyed their meal. </p><p>Over the course of the evening, they both talked about all kinds of things, mostly about Sam’s experiences at university. They found out that there were actually a lot of professors they both knew and so they started talking about them, complaining about some while complimenting others. They were laughing about certain tasks they both had to do at university, but actually both had hated wholeheartedly. It was when they started talking about English literature that they once and for all lost any awareness of their surrounding and how it changed. At first, the bar was full and there was a lot of noise around them, but the longer they sat there, the less people stayed in their vicinity until eventually, they were kicked out of the bar because it closed for the night. </p><p>As both felt they had a lot left to talk about and were nowhere near drunk, they thought about going to another bar, but Mr. Novak had a better idea. As both weren’t fit to drive their vehicles, they walked instead. Mr. Novak refused telling Sam where they were going and at first Sam was a bit clueless, having forgotten many secret paths through this little town, but once he knew where they were going, he felt nervous. They chatted throughout their entire walk and Sam, slowly but surely, realized that they were heading towards a small lake that was surrounded by thick woods, a popular place during the day, but especially known to all teenagers as a perfect make-out place by night. Sam swallowed hard, unsure of Mr. Novak’s intentions, but hoping that they would get to know each other in a more physical way. </p><p>Once they arrived at the lake, Sam looked around, looking for typical signs of lovers hiding in the dark, but either he didn’t see them or there were none. All he could see was the lake and an artificial footpath, as well as a few lanterns widespread around the entire lake. Nervous and a bit insecure he looked at Mr. Novak, waiting for him to make the first move. </p><p>“You are probably wondering why I brought you here, aren’t you?” Mr. Novak asked mysteriously.</p><p>Sam swallowed hard. “Yes.” He croaked out.</p><p>“Well, the truth is,” Mr. Novak began, conspiratorial, “I’m a serial killer and I like luring all my victims to this place because it’s remote enough that no one near can hear you scream, and I also happen to own a little cabin nearby where I can chop up my victims before dumping them in this lake.” </p><p>Sam was taken aback. This was definitely not what he had expected to hear. As it took his brain two seconds too long to get the joke himself, Mr. Novak not only started laughing about his own joke a second later, but also started laughing about Sam’s apparent gullibility.</p><p>“You ACTUALLY believed me!” Mr. Novak mocked.</p><p>“No, I didn’t.” Sam laughed, trying to convince Mr. Novak of the contrary.</p><p>“Oh yeah, you totally did.” Mr. Novak continued.</p><p>“No, I didn’t.” Sam tried again, blushing red and ending the sentence in his head, “My brain was simply busy with fantasizing about you pinning me to the next best tree and fucking me like there’s no tomorrow.”</p><p>“Don’t worry. I’m just pulling your leg. Though it is true that I own a small cabin nearby. I bought it years ago. And to be honest, I actually thought about going there so we could continue our talk with some nice, fine, Scottish whiskey I got for my last birthday, but now that we are near… I don’t know. It’s a nice warm evening and I just feel it’s nicer to simply walk around in the dark, talking and laughing with you.” Mr. Novak said, an implied question hanging in the air between them.</p><p>Sam took a second to think about it and, though he longed for more, he also somehow had to agree: it really WAS nice to just be talking to Mr. Novak while walking around with the darkness hiding both their expressions. With time, Sam’s nervousness faded away and he became entirely calm. Sam thought about telling Mr. Novak about his -supposed former- childish, romantic feelings, trying to test the water whether or not, Mr. Novak still saw just a child in him, but then he decided against it. He didn’t want to ruin the moment… the evening… their evolved relationship, even though he was still calling him Mr. Novak and not Gabriel. Instead, Sam told Mr. Novak about all the ways he admired him. The way he, as a student, had admired him for his way of teaching, of how he was strict and yet always a joker, always willing to participate in pranks on people, students and teachers alike. He told Mr. Novak that he saw a role model in him and that he was one of the reasons why he decided to become a teacher in the first place. Sam continued complimenting Mr. Novak and though it was dark, Sam could have sworn that Mr. Novak was blushing.</p><p>The two of them continued talking, laughing, and getting to know each other in a way Sam had longed for, for years. They must have walked around the entire lake for about ten times, but Sam couldn’t say for sure. He was so lost in their conversation, enjoyed it so very much that he was surprised when Mr. Novak halted and told him to look upwards. </p><p>“Wow,” was all that Sam said when he realized that they had talked until the very next morning. </p><p>“Yeah… it’s beautiful, isn’t it?” Gabriel asked moonily.</p><p>Sam just smiled… and then he laughed as he realized that Mr. Novak suddenly yawned. </p><p>“Okay, I think it’s time for us to go home, Mr. Novak.” Sam giggled.</p><p>“But muuuuuuuuuuuum!” Mr. Novak whined, “I don’t want to go to bed now!”</p><p>Sam continued giggling and said, “Are you sure, Mr. Novak? I think it’s time for you to go to sleep. I know people your age get tired much quicker.” Sam’s giggle stopped the second he looked into Mr. Novak face and saw the all too familiar infamous teacher stare in his eyes. “Or not.” Sam swallowed hard. </p><p>Mr. Novak tried his best, but he didn’t last longer than a few seconds with Sam, and so he immediately started laughing again once he saw Sam’ reaction. “I’m just kidding, Sam!” he said, punching Sam lightly on the shoulder. “But you are probably right, we should get a taxi that will drive us home.” Sam agreed and so they walked back to the main street and ordered a taxi together.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>~~µ~~µ~~µ~~µ~~</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy sabrieltastic Valentine's Day! &lt;3 Hope you enjoy my little gift to all of you. :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>~π~~π~</p>
</div><p>
  <em>
“And in order to explain the next few topics, I’ll need a volunteer.” Sam felt a hot wave of arousal as he sensed Mr. Novak’s eyes on him. “Sam, please come to the front of the class.” Sam tried his best to breathe normally, though his blood was pumping in an unhealthy quick pace through his entire body.</em></p><p>
  <em>

“Oh great, you’ve already come prepared.” He heard Mr. Novak say as he was looking down at Sam’s pants. Sam glanced down and noticed that he had a boner. He immediately tried to hide it, but Mr. Novak stopped him dead in his tracks. “Oh, no, no, no, Sam. Don’t hide it!” Mr. Novak said as he lightly touched Sam’s shoulder in an encouraging way. “You should rather be proud of it instead. Not everyone can show off such an impressive bulge when getting hard.” Sam blushed while some of the girls in class audibly sucked in breath through their teeth once they saw what Mr. Novak was talking about.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>

“Now, please take your clothes off and show us what all those layers of clothing are hiding.” Sam felt very self-conscious but dutifully did as he was told. Quickly, he stripped down until he was fully naked, not even socks were apparently permitted.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>

“Good boy,” Mr. Novak praised. “Class, as you can see this is a healthy male teenager. With his assistance, I will now demonstrate some sexual practices because we all know your schoolbooks suck at explaining stuff you actually want to know about. Plus, why only read about biology and certain techniques when everyone knows that people, and especially teenagers, understand things much easier when they get a visual aid or even better, have to do things themselves.” And with that, Sam looked back from Mr. Novak to the students in class, which, still sitting at their places, taking notes, were suddenly all naked, evidently oblivious to what was wrong with the picture. Slowly, Sam looked back at Mr. Novak and saw that he, too, was buck naked. Sam swallowed hard.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>

“Now, class. As you can very evidently see, Sam is aroused. The most evident proof of that fact is that his penis has become firm, engorged, and enlarged. The physiological process of an erection is triggered by the parasympathetic division of the autonomic nervous system, which causes the levels of nitric oxide to rise in the trabecular arteries and smooth muscle of the penis. The arteries dilate causing the corpora cavernosa of the penis to fill with blood while simultaneously the ischiocavernosus and bulbospongiosus muscles compress the veins of the corpora cavernosa, restricting the egress and circulation of this blood. His erection will subside again when parasympathetic activity reduces to baseline.” The students were all busy taking notes while Sam was just desperately trying not to come completely untouched just by standing near Mr. Novak and having him give a lecture.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>

“Now, as to why an erection happens, this can be due to a variety of stimuli. These include sexual stimulation and sexual arousal, which are therefore not entirely under conscious control, or they can happen for example during sleep or upon waking up and are therefore known as nocturnal penile tumescence, short NPT. But as I said, showing or rather demonstrating beats reading or lecturing, I will therefore now demonstrate a few things and should you have any further questions regarding the exact biological processes, I would kindly like to refer you to your schoolbooks or the internet.” There was a slight giggle heard throughout the classroom.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>

“As Sam is demonstrating right now, his penis is not yet fully erect, indicating that there had been a sexual stimulus which caused his penis to enlarge, but it was not enough for him to become fully hard. Now, in order for Sam’s penis to become fully erect, a variety of other stimuli can be added into the mixture. One option would be the consumption of pornographic material, like watching porn or live performances by couples copulating, or he could look at some pornographic magazines, fantasizing about what he wants to do with/to these people. He could also look at men and/or women strip and dance in a very erotic manner, might even touch or grind on them/they on him. Some people are sensible to audio cues, that’s why phone sex is a very lucrative business.” Mr. Novak now leaned closer to Sam, or more precisely his ear. “That means when I lean towards Sam’s ear and start whispering sweet nothings like, ‘Oh Sam, you look so beautiful naked. I like your well-toned body and especially that long hard cock of yours and I just can’t wait to have it in me,’ it will enhance Sam’s arousal, thus leading to a hardening of his penis, as demonstrated by Sam right now.” Sam took a deep breath, trying his best not to lean into the heat that emanated between him and Mr. Novak due to the lack of distance.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>

“The most frequent option is of course the touching of Sam’s erogenous zones, like for example his nipples,” Mr. Novak said before gently caressing Sam’s nipples with his fingers, which caused Sam to suck in breath through his teeth. “See?” he asked towards the class, “His breathing accelerated, and his nipples hardened while you can also clearly see that his penis is being filled with even more blood, demonstrated just now by the fact that his penis even bobbed a little bit.” Some people in class let out a small giggle. “Now, the good thing is, we can’t just touch nipples with our fingers, but we can also kiss and lick them to elicit even more of a response.” Sam closed his eyes, trying to brace himself for the upcoming softness of Mr. Novak’s lips. And he indeed didn’t have to wait for long. Only moments later, he felt the tips of Mr. Novak’s fingers being replaced with soft butterfly-like kisses all over his nipples and torso, alternating with licks around his nipples and gentle bites on and around it. Sam didn’t even have to listen to what Mr. Novak was saying or looking at his own penis because he already knew what the rest of class and Mr. Novak were seeing now: Sam had become fully hard and was desperate for Mr. Novak’s touches to become more heated and real.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>

Sam tuned out Mr. Novak’s words and simply concentrated on the sensations he was experiencing right now. Mr. Novak continued to touch, kiss and lick him all over… his nipples, his neck and ears, his abs, his arms and legs, and a variety of other places while deliberately ignoring Sam’s ass and cock for now. Sam squirmed, rocking his hips into thin air, desperate for Mr. Novak to touch him where he wanted him most.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>

“Now, as you can all clearly see, Sam’s main interest right now is for me, or anyone else for that matter, to touch his genitals directly. You can do so in many ways. With the help of some lube, a firm grip around the penis, and repeated strokes along the length of it, you can perform a so-called “hand-job” until you reach completion. This is a task that either Sam himself could perform, or somebody else can do it for him. The secret to a good hand-job is not to grab the penis too tightly or too loosely and in case it is used as more than a simple form of foreplay, to preferably not stop before all the cum has left the penis.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>

“A different form of stimulus is the so-called “blow-job” or putting it simple: oral sex. This means that a person is taking somebody else’s penis, in this case Sam’s penis, in their mouth and by licking and massaging it with their mouth, Sam experiences friction around his penis, which in turn can lead to a climax and therefore also the completion of the sexual act. When the penis is too large for the partner to take in whole and/or as means to support and help oneself when giving fellatio, many people like to also use their hands while giving a blowjob. By keeping one’s hand or hands near one’s mouth while giving oral pleasure, it prolongs the width to which a penis can be inserted into one’s mouth. Something else that many male recipients of oral sex enjoy for their partner to do, is to additionally also play with their testicles or their anus. The insertion of someone’s testicles into one’s mouth is colloquially known as “teabagging.” Mr. Novak explained before he once again started demonstrating various kinds of bringing pleasure to Sam’s cock and balls just with his mouth. Sam moaned repeatedly as he felt the wonderful heat around his cock and the skillful handling of his balls. When he realized that Mr. Novak had taken in the entire length of his cock and was trying his best not to gag on it, Sam immediately tried to back out a bit, trying not to be too pushy with his hips. After a few moments of having his head dropped back, his eyes closed in bliss, simply enjoying the experience, Sam dared to look down as Mr. Novak was looking up. The sight of Mr. Novak not only on his knees right in front of him, but even sucking on Sam’s cock was just too much for Sam. The moment their eyes met, it was game over for Sam. With his hands crossed behind his back, Sam felt himself cumming down Mr. Novak’s throat. And boy did Mr. Novak take it. Sam felt like he was coming for ages and Mr. Novak was just taking it. Dutifully and entirely calm, Mr. Novak just knelt there until Sam was entirely done. Then Mr. Novak let go of Sam’s now soft cock, quickly wiped his mouth, and stood up again.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>

“As you can see, Sam has climaxed into my mouth. When this happens, semen, which, as you all know is emitted during ejaculation as part of the male sexual response, has been discharged from the male reproductory tract as a result of an orgasm. In this case, I have swallowed all the cum, but don’t believe what certain boys or men will tell you: you are under no obligation to swallow another boy’s or man’s cum. Should you feel uncomfortable with the idea of swallowing for any reason, knowledge of an STD, general uncomfortableness regarding semen, allergy to semen or something else, WHATEVER it is, DON’T SWALLOW! Nobody can force you to do so. Just because you love someone, doesn’t mean that they have the right to force you to swallow. Should you prefer not to swallow, you can and should tell your partner beforehand. In this case, the respective partner can pull out and either cum somewhere on your body or shoot their load for example into a Kleenex or somewhere else. Whatever option you choose, communication is key. Remember that! Communicate your preferences to your partner BEFORE you participate in any sexual activity to prevent uncomfortable situations later on.” Though he had just come, Sam tried his best to follow Mr. Novak’s lecture, but his brain was still a bit hazy.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>

“Now, as I mentioned previously, an erection is due to sexual arousal, and as you can see the act of arousing Sam has led to me having an erection as well. I can now use one of the previously mentioned and demonstrated ways to bring myself pleasure or I can also involve somebody else to reach my own climax. As I’m planning on talking and explaining the female anatomy and by this means also heterosexual sex and sex between female participants next week, and Sam just happens to be right beside me-,” Sam’s eyes suddenly flashed, eagerly awaiting what Mr. Novak had left in store for him. “I will continue using Sam’s assistance in demonstrating some sexual practices. That is,“ Mr. Novak looked at Sam intensely, lustful, “if you still feel up for it? Should you feel too tired from your orgasm, I can gladly-“</em>
</p><p>
  <em>

“No! I will do it. Yes! Whatever it is. I’m ready.” Sam burst out quickly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>

“I can see that.” Mr. Novak smirked as he observed that Sam’s penis had started hardening up again. “Now, as mentioned previously, some men, and obviously some women as well, enjoy stimulation of the rectal area. For men, as this is today’s topic, the enjoyment of inserting things like fingers, sex toys, other men’s penises into their rectum stems from the fact that the rectum is home to the so-called “prostate.” The prostate is both a muscle, a sort of mechanical switch between urination and ejaculation, and an accessory gland of the male reproductive system. It can be found below the bladder, with the urethra passing through it. The prostate glands produce and contain fluid that form part of semen; this prostatic fluid is expelled in the first part of ejaculate, together with most of the sperm. Now, many men enjoy prostate massages for sexual stimulation, and some are even able to achieve orgasms solely through the stimulation of the prostate gland. Prostate massages can be performed individually or with the help of a partner. Oftentimes the prostate is also referred to as the P-spot or the “male G-spot” as men asked about their experience, often describe the sensation of prostate stimulation in a similar fashion as women do about G-spot stimulation. Oftentimes, men mention that prostate stimulation can produce a stronger, more powerful, and “deeper” orgasm than one that was achieved solely through penile stimulation. They often perceive these kinds of orgasms as more intense, more widespread, and enduring, allowing them for greater feelings of ecstasy than regular orgasms elicited by stimulation of the penis alone. Now, back to showing instead of telling, Sam please step closer and lean over the table.” Sam swallowed audibly and did as he was told, his penis clearly showing his interest in whatever Mr. Novak was planning to do next.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>

“As you all know, practicing safe sex is important. When it comes to dealing with prostate stimulation and anal penetration this is doubly important to remember as the rectum per se doesn’t produce any moisture to accommodate smoother penetration like a vagina does before and during sexual intercourse. This is why you should always use plenty of lubricant should you wish to massage a man’s prostate and accordingly also venture into anal penetration.” Mr. Novak explained as he grabbed the bottle of lube from the table and started coating some of his fingers with it. “Because if you don’t use enough lubrication, it could lead to rectal lining damage, and trust me guys, nobody wishes to literally have something torn in there.” Many students squirmed uncomfortably in their seats and wrinkled their noses in disgust, probably trying their best not to imagine the pain this would cause. “Now, something that is also important when dealing with sexual stimulation involving the anus is that unlike with a vagina you have to slowly prepare the rectum for the insertion of things. Usually, one starts with just one finger.” Mr. Novak said as he raised one finger up before starting to circle Sam’s hole with it. “Okay, Sam. I’m now going to slowly stretch your hole, so that I can demonstrate actual anal penetration at the end. Should you feel uncomfortable at any given time, please let me know.” Mr. Novak said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>

Sam moaned, longing for Mr. Novak to just get on with it and preferable simply pin him face down on the desk and mercilessly fuck into him, use him, for his own pleasure for as long as he wishes to.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>

“Sam?” Mr. Novak asked. “Sam, I need your verbal confirmation that you’ve understood what I have just said.” Mr. Novak said while continuing to massage Sam’s opening, circling it with his finger, letting it slowly sink into Sam’s body and out again.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>

Sam groaned, “Yes. Please, Mr. Novak… please fill me with your fingers,” while being bent down over the desk, looking at the class. Sam didn’t even care anymore who or what was in front of him, he just wanted to feel… feel Mr. Novak’s continued caresses. Feel Mr. Novak’s body against his. Feel Mr. Novak taking care of him while getting himself off in the process.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>

“As you wish,” was all Mr. Novak said before he started penetrating Sam’s hole with his fingers in earnest now. And whatever Mr. Novak kept on explaining after breaching his hole with the first of many fingers to follow, Sam completely missed it as he zoned out. It wasn’t until he heard Mr. Novak repeatedly saying his name again that he realized that Mr. Novak was trying to get his attention.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>

Being sex-stupid, Sam moaned loudly, stuttering, “Yes, oh fuck yes. Please just take me. Use me. Whatever you like, just do it!” Sam begged.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>

“As you wish,” was all Sam heard before he felt Mr. Novak retracting all the fingers he had inserted into Sam and replacing it with his cock. He felt the head of Mr. Novak’s cock circling his entrance before being pressed right into him; right into his hot and receptive opening, begging to be filled with Mr. Novak in every shape or form. After that, Sam’s gasp stuttered as he looked at the class one last time, seeing that many students have now started fucking each other in their seats, before letting his head rest on the table, simply enjoying Mr. Novak’s treatment. Enjoying, how Mr. Novak’s thick cock repeatedly eased in and out of him while Mr. Novak was simultaneously eagerly stroking Sam’s cock.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>

Suddenly, Sam’s breath hitched and stuttered as he felt his second orgasm approaching faster than he wanted to, but there was just nothing he could do to prolong it. Mr. Novak didn’t react to his whimpers and pleas to slow down; instead, he even accelerated his movements, forcing Sam to come only moments later, painting the desk he was leaning on white with his cum.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>

“Good boy,” was all Sam heard through a thick post-coital induced fog of haziness as Mr. Novak was ruffling his hair while chasing his own orgasm.</em>
</p><p>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em></em>
  </p>
  <p>~π~~π~</p>
  <p>
    <em></em>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>